


Fireworks

by Kimmeh_the_Weird



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gendrya - Freeform, Smut, gendrya smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmeh_the_Weird/pseuds/Kimmeh_the_Weird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gendry goes a bit too far while being drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to, in a nice way, point out any grammatical errors and if you enjoyed it please share.

He was sitting alone in the bar, drinking his third beer, as his phone started ringing. It was Arya, his best friend. She told him that she had broken up with Edric Dayne and needed someone to talk to about it. Gendry told her to meet her at his flat and left the bar. His flat was only two blocks away from the bar he would prequent, so walking home didn't take long and as he entered into the studio flat he found Arya sitting there, on his bed, as usual. She'd had enough time to undress so she was now sitting on his bed in her knickers as one of his t-shirts.

"Hi." He said with a sweet tone. "Sneaking into my flat as usual I see."

"You told me to meet you here." She proclaimed as justification.

He chuckled. "Guess you're right."

He walked through the flat, which only contained a bed, a tv, a few wardrobes, a few bar stools and a bookshelf filled with framed pictures of his mother and his friends, though most of them were of Arya. As he got into the small kitchen area that, much to his surprise when he had first looked at the flat for the first time, had a small kitchen island he went to his fridge and pulled out a tub of emergency ice cream and grabbed two spoons before he took a seat besides Arya on the bed.

"So," He started, handing her a spoon and opening the tub of ice cream. "Why'd you break up?"

"I felt like I was being unfair." She said and shoved a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"Unfair?" He repeated questionably.

"Don't get me wrong: Ned is a wonderful guy, but he's not my type." She said, shoving another spoonful in her mouth before continuing. "I tried to convince myself he was my type,but deep down I always knew we didn't work. He never made me feel the fireworks."

"Fireworks?" Gendry asked,and proceeded to put a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. In his head he made a joke that he had to hurry before Arya ate it all.

"I've heard that when you kiss someone you really like you'll feel what they described as fireworks." She explained. "Kissing Ned felt like a task I didn't really want to deal with."

Gendry knew what Arya meant and started staring at her beautiful, soft lips. He started thinking about that time five years ago when Arya had spent so much time feeling bad about that she was fifteen and hadn't had her first kiss, so to stop this he had kissed her. He had felt the fireworks as he did. Afterwards she been both angry and thankful that he had been her first kiss, but there was one thing about that kiss Gendry had never told her. It had been his first kiss too, but telling her that her twenty year old friend at the time who she deemed quite handsome had never kissed anyone before her would be too embarrassing. Since then he had kissed a few other girls, and even fucked this one girl, Amy, who looked a lot like Arya.

"Gendry?" Arya asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, I'm a bit drunk." He apologised. "Did I miss something?"

"Only that I chose to break up with Ned because I was tired of pretending."she said and got up off the bed. "I'm gonna get a glass of water."

As she turned around and walked to his kitchen he couldn't help, but to look at her perfect little round ass. As usual he started to think of all of the dirty things he would like to do to her, but that he would never act upon sober... But he wasn't sober and all reason had escaped him, so instead he got up and walked up behind her.

"Would you like a glass of water too?" she asked.

He didn't reply, instead wetting his right index finger in his mouth and snaked his hand down her knickers, much to her surprised.

"What the fu-" She cut herself off when he started to rub her clit with his wet index finger, pressing herself against him.

He could feel himself get harder and harder as he heard her moan. He started kissing her neck and it didn't take long until she met his lips with hers, kissing him hungrily.

"Do you mind if I take your knickers off?" He asked between kisses.

She stopped kissing him and hesitated for a moment before saying "Go for it."

He stopped rubbing her clit and used both his hands to pull the knickers off before grabbing a hold of her and placing her on the kitchen island. He was surprised he hadn't noticed that she was shaved earlier, but it was definently a pleasent surprise. He carefully dragged his finger along her folds, feeling her wetness, before pushing in inside of her. She obviously wasn't prepared for it and let something that was a mix between a gasp and a moan escape her lips as she laid down on the kitchen island. He fucked her with his finger, making her moan loudly and when she least expected it he added another finger, making another mix of a gasp and a moan escape her.

He couldn't wait to feel her around him any longer and took his finger out of her to undo his trousers. She looked at him nervously, making him stop what he was doing for a moment, before her facial expression changed to confident.

"Take me any way you want." She said.

He grinned. "I wanna take you from behind, get on your stomach."

She rolled over on her stomach and he carefully pulled her to the edge of the kitchen island so that her legs dangled off of it. With his trousers and underwear around his ankles and her beautiful ass infront of him he grabbed his cock and slowly inserted into her. She let out a small squeal that made Gendry's reason come back. He didn't even take second to pull it back out and the first thing he noticed was that she was bleeding.

"Oh fuck..." He whispered. "I-I'm so s-sorry. I d-didn't know you w-were a vir-virgin." He quickly put his underwear back on, followed by his trousers.

"You didn't?" She asked, having gotten off the kitchen island and was now ripping off a piece of paper to put it between her legs.

"I thought you and Ned... I'm so sorry, I should've never done that. Please, forgive me." He begged, getting on his knees.

With a little effort to keep the paper in place she sat down infront of him on the floor. Gendry was so ashamed he didn't even dare to look her in the face.

"Gendry, can I tell you something?" She asked. "Look at me."

He looked at her, feeling even more ashamed when he met her grey eyes, the same eyes that were looking at him so sweetly, and asked, "What is it?"

"I've felt the fireworks with one boy." She said and took his hand in hers. "You." Her other hand caressed his cheek tenderly. "I left Ned because I am in love with someone else, and have been for ages. You. I let you touch me, I let you inside of me because I love you. I would've never let you do anything like that if I didn't love you and if I didn't know that you love me too, even if it's not in the same way I love you."

He was so unused to receive such tender words from a girl who he thought only knew how to call him stupid and bull-headed.

"Arya." He said, cupping her face in his hand. "I felt the fireworks too."

She smiled and her eyes sparkled which made his heart skip a beat.

"I should've never forced myself upon you like that and I swear it won't happen ever again cause I'll never drink again." He promised.

"I don't really mind it, though if you want to try and fuck me again you can, but not today. My cunt is way too sore." She said.

"I won't try to fuck you ever again." He said and before Arya had a chance to protests he continued. "I'll make love to you instead." He leaned over, hoping to be able to place another kiss on her lips. She quickly got the hint and leaned over.

"How about I put my knickers back on and we just cuddle?" She asked.

"We could do that, or, if you are no longer bleeding, I could try kissing and licking you down there, and I won't ask for anything in return." He suggested. "I'm warning you though, I have never done it to anyone before, but I bet you taste amazing."

She giggled. "I don't think I'm bleeding anymore."

Wih a smile he got up on his knees and picked her up bridal style before getting up and carrying her to his bed. After she had wiped away any excess blood and he had double checked he took a deep breathe and carefully dragged his tongue along her folds. She did taste amazing.


End file.
